This invention relates to external programmers for cerebrospinal fluid shunt valves, which are used for venting cerebrospinal fluid ("CSF") in the treatment of hydrocephalus and similar conditions of impaired circulation and absorption of body fluids. External programming is desirable for such valves in order that their popping pressure, the pressure at which they open to vent fluid, can be adjusted after implantation.
For example, in the case of normal-pressure hydrocephalus, the pressure is initially set approximately equal to the patient's pre-operative ventricular CSF pressure so that no immediate pressure change occurs as a result of the operation. After the patient has recovered from the trauma of the operation, the pressure is adjusted downwardly to the desired level. In the case of normal-pressure hydrocephalus, the pressure is lowered to a level sufficient to initiate shrinkage of the cerebral ventricle. Further adjustments in pressure can be made at subsequent times, as necessary. In the typical treatment of normal-pressure hydrocephalus, the pressure would be adjusted upwardly after sufficient shrinkage of the ventricle has occurred in order to stabilize ventricle size.
In children at the beginning of the treatment, the pressure should be lowered to a level inversely proportional to the ventricle size to reduce stress on the brain parenchyma (see FIG. 13 of Hakim et al., "The Physics of the Cranial Cavity", Surg. Neurol., Vol. 5, March 1976), and as the ventricle decreases in size the pressure of the valve should be increased, so when the ventricle attains normal size the intraventricular pressure is again normal, thereby avoiding development in the patient of a slit-ventricle condition. Also in cases of normal-pressure hydrocephalus, sometimes in spite of a low-pressure valve the patient does not improve and the ventricle size remains unchanged, making the surgeon think he is dealing with a case of brain atrophy. But by further changing the valve pressure to a lower one, the ventricle decreases in size and the patient immediately starts to improve. In elderly persons and in long standing cases of normal-pressure hydrocephalus, it has been found that the intraventricular pressure needs to be lowered more than in young people and in hydrocephalus of short duration.
Another advantage of external programming arises in the procedure for determining when an implanted shunt valve can safely be removed from a patient, i.e., determining whether the patient is still dependent on the valve for drainage of excess cerebrospinal fluid. The conventional technique for making that determination has been to temporarily pinch closed the tube downstream of the valve and observe the patient for symptoms (e.g., slight headache) indicative of valve dependency. In the absence of symptoms the valve can be removed. With external programming it is unnecessary to stop flow entirely. A safer procedure can be followed. Valve pressure is raised, slightly at first, more so later for confirmation.